For Future Reference
by Serenity Marie
Summary: Snippets of life in our favorite speedsters lives. Chapter two: Wally and Dick get their hands on a questionable magazine. (no pairings)
1. For Future Reference

Title: For Future Reference

Rating: K

Summery: Having abruptly acquired a sidekick, Flash goes looking for Batman for some advice.

* * *

Batman had a very strict policy on other heroes entering the batcave unannounced. Not that it seemed to discourage a certain speedster who was now pacing back and forth in front of him, with little to no greeting or word of thanks for the disabling of the security system before it eviscerated him.

"And then he goes and recreates the experiment! How? I mean, he's twelve years old – and you know what he asked me, like ten minutes after waking up? If he could be my sidekick. Laying in a hospital bed, the kid asked me if he could be my sidekick. How do you do it, Bats? I mean, you started the whole thing. Really, it's your faul-"

Feeling a tension headache coming on, Batman chose to indulge in one of his more childish urges, and put his leg out in front of the pacing speedster.

Barry glared from his new found position on the floor, pulling himself up to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of Batman. "Well, that was mature."

"I had to get your attention. I assume from your rambling, this is about your nephew," Batman turned to his computer and pulled up a window, "Wallace Rudolph West, admitted to the hospital at four thirty six yesterday afternoon after an explosion in his garage?"

"He used my notes and _recreated the experiment_, Bats. He's a speedster now. But he's only thirteen." Barry was pulling at a loose thread on his jeans – _his civilian clothing that he wore as he ran across the country and then entered the top secret batcave in -_ "What am I supposed to do?"

Feeling that this conversation was more appropriate between colleagues rather than superheroes, Bruce pulled off the cowl.

"Taking on a sidekick has to be a serious thing, but rewarding. If your nephew has meta speeds, you will have to give him the opportunity to use them, either now or later in life, hopefully for the side of justice."

Barry scoffed, "Trust me, Bruce, he isn't going to become a villain. Heck, the first time I met the boy, he showed me his Flash collection – and that's before he knew I was the Flash!"

"Do you think he couldn't handle it? Crime fighting, the hours and responsibility?"

Barry thought longer about it this time, considering. "I think he could. Even though he's young – he wants to help people."

"I think you have your answer."

Barry groaned and ran his hands through blonde his hair, "I guess I got a sidekick."

"Wait, you got a sidekick now too?" Robin popped out from behind a desk, startling Barry. Batman, of course, had been tracking his own young sidekick's movement since he had entered the cave. "And why are you wearing civilian clothing, don't you know that's dangerous? Why are you here, anyway. Batman doesn't like it when people are in the cave, you know."

The speedster quickly stood up, ignoring the boy still staring at him from his behind his domino mask, "Well thanks, Bats. I should be going."

Apparently the appearance of over-eager boys was a quick way to scare off unwelcome speedsters. Bruce would have to remember that.

For future reference.

* * *

I was just craving something cute and so I wrote it. I'm leaving this incomplete because I might come and add a few more loosely connected one shots of life-before-YJ. I just really like flash!fam and bat!fam

Please review


	2. Boys Will Be Boys?

Title: Boys Will Be Boys?

Rating: K+ to T because somebody got there hands on a nudie magazine!

Summery: Wally and Dick get there hands on some X rated material

Note: these short stories are all going to be based in the same reality, but they might not be in order. I'm just going with whatever plot bunny is nibbling on my toes. So this story is based in 2008 or 2009 with **Dick being twelve and Wally being fourteen.**

* * *

"Barry?" Iris whispered as she poked her head around the corner of the kitchen. Barry put down his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at his wife's behavior.

"Iris?" He questioned back at a whisper. His wife's normal complexion was slightly flushed and she looked a little uncomfortable. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Uhm.." She came fully into the kitchen, "You might want to go talk to Dick and Wally."

"Huh? Why? Is something wrong?"

Iris shook her head and bit her lip, "I was just walking by and I heard some stuff- just go up there, okay?" With that Iris turned around and made a beeline for the back door, heading out into the garden.

Frowning at his wife's behavior but not overly concerned – certainly she would have said if it was something serious, or dangerous. Still, he made his way quickly up the stairs out of curiosity, stopping just before the room with the suspiciously closed door. He could still hear the voices from the hall.

"—But why is she sitting on the computer desk, how does that make any sense?" Dick's voice reached his ears first, quickly followed by his nephew's response.

"It doesn't matter, that's not what you are supposed to be looking at! She's naked!"

"Speaking of which, how is she even upright with those watermelons on her chest? They don't even look real!"

Barry considered walking away. They were teenage boys. What teenage boy didn't look at nude pictures of women?

Unfortunately, the same heroic justice that drove him forward in battles drove him to push the door open.

One benefit of super speed also meant that his eyes were also fast, and even with Wally's quick movements he could see his nephew shoving a suspicious looking magazine off the bed.

Both of the boys were turning red and neither would meet his eyes.

He put his hand out. "Give it."

"Give what, Uncle Barry?" Wally asked with false innocence, but he still wasn't meeting anybody's eyes and the flush on his cheeks hadn't gone away.

Dick, on the other hand had gotten his blush under control and was utilizing his mentors batglare. At his shoes.

He would laugh if he didn't think it would make the whole situation worse. "Look, I was fourteen once," he glanced at Wally and then Dick, "And twelve as well. This isn't that foreign to me as you might think. Just give me the magazine."

The two sidekicks exchanged a quick glance before Wally snatched the magazine off the floor and handed it to his uncle.

Pulling the desk chair over, Barry sat down and flipped through the magazine. Featuring topless women, it wasn't the dirtiest magazine he had ever seen, or even as bad as he had imagined. Still, he supposed as an adult and a hero, he had to do the responsible thing.

Or at least make an attempt.

"Where did you get this?" He asked looking up at the two squirming boys.

"We bought it." Dick answered, not meeting his eyes.

Barry studied the two boys in front of him, "No, I don't think anyone would sell either of you a dirty magazine. So where did Roy get it?"

The two boys exchanged a guilty look, and Barry knew he hit the source right on the head. Thankfully, Roy was not his problem and he actually felt like it would be quite enjoyable to dump that particular problem squarely on Ollie's lap.

"So the way I see it," He rolled the magazine up so he didn't have the scantily clad women staring at him, "I can either call Batman and you will both get an in-depth sex education featuring both me and Bruce and possibly a few other members of the justice league that Batman thinks might make a _valuable contribution_" Both boys winced, "Or we can do a quick public service announcement and agree to never tell anyone about this."

"The second option, please." Wally said quickly.

Barry relaxed in his chair; even he was a little squeamish of telling Bats that his protégé had gotten his hands on a nudie magazine.

"You're bodies are changing and it's natural to be curious – trust me, we were all curious like this at one point or another, but as superheroes you also need to behave in a certain matter—and I know, you aren't looking at dirty pictures while you're in costume. Even when you take off the costume, you are a superhero and that means you need to consider your decisions carefully in matters such as this."

Barry looked at both of the boys until they looked back, "That means you need to come to an adult with any serious questions, and hide your less serious – eh, education materials, more carefully. And preferable not in my house." Both boys nodded.

And Barry stood up and waved the magazine at the two boys, "I will be keeping this. I had something to drop by at Ollie's and I think this will make the conversation a bit more entertaining." He headed towards the door.

* * *

Reviews are welcome and encouraged!


End file.
